Canderous Saxon
Character name is... Canderous Saxon is the Son of Gar Saxon, the Late Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore following the Saxon Clan's Betrayal of Clan Kryze, and Princess Harihahanna of Onderon. He is A former Inquisitor, and a Practicioner of the Grey Aspect of the Force. He is the Husband of Sabine Wren and a Former member of the Death Troopers, an Elite Special Forces Corps of the Stormtroopers. Background Early Childhood and Training Canderous was Born as the Son of Former Mandalorian Super Commando and an Onderon Princess. As a Child Canderous grew up and became good friends with Fellow Mandalorians and Former Death Watch Members Tristan and Sabine Wren. He and Tristan become as close as brothers, while he and Sabine had a deep-seated and mutual Attraction from their first meeting. Imperial Career Canderous was enrolled in the Mandalorian Imperial Academy in The Capital City of Sundari, where he was soon identified as Force-Sensitive, but was first allowed to attend the Academies on Yinchorr, Carida, Corulag, Raithal and Presbelt IV, he graduated from them all, and was assigned to the Inquisitorus. However he lacked the Temperament for such an Assignment and was instead Assigned to the Death Trooper's, however he was Still inducted into the Inquisitorus and Was Given an Inquisitor's Lightsaber, but he was still Trained in all the Training Regimens for environmental Stormtrooper Specialist troops, including Space a trooper Training. He was soon taken on as a Protégé of the Chiss Grand Admiral, Thrawn. Under Thrawn he quickly gained Fame and Renown, and rose to the rank of Captain. Canderous however, began to resent the Empire and the Emperor and Began to learn from Jedi Holocrons and The Jedi Archives. He Also Created a Unit of Mandalorian and Mandalorian-Trained Stormtroopers, which he called the Mandalorian Death Commandos. His Unit would eventually gain Praise from Darth Vader himself, and become a Highly valued and exclusive Unit. However this Unit would Later Part ways. Third Battle of Naboo and Return to Mandalore | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Canderous was Sent to Naboo to Investigate the reports of a Jedi leading insurgents against Imperial Forces. He arrived Via a Imperial Interdictor Cruiser, and Commandeered a Squad of Jump Troopers, he then set about hunting down the Jedi. He spent a week torturing and interrogating various captured Rebels, and learned that the Jedi was really a Simpleton carrying a Lightsaber. He sent word to Imperial Command and returned to the Inquisitorus Headquarters on Mustafar. A Parental and Paternal Loss Whilst on a Mission to Onderon to investigate supposed Jedi Relics, he heard of his Uncle's Death at the Hands of Clan Wren, with his Father and Uncle's now dead, he was Next-In-Line for the Position of Clan Head. He completed his Mission and Recovered several Jedi Artifacts, including several Ancient Holocrons, in the hopes that they could teach him the Light Side of the Force. He then returned to the Clan Saxon Main Compound on the Mandalorian Moon of Concordia, where he Revealed his Plans. A Secret Switch of Loyalties After the Death's of Gar and Tiber Saxon's, and the Latter's Dishonorable Actions, Many of Clan Saxon were no longer Loyal to the Empire, and wanted to regain their Honor. Canderous then declared Clan Saxon No More, and renamed them Clan Cuy'val Dar, which was Mandalorian for: They Who Do Not Exist. He then took his Clan to one of the Moons of Concord Dawn and Challenged Sabine Wren to a Duel. He threw the fight because it was the best option for his people. With the Cuy'val Dar Clan now a Vassal Clan to the Wren's, the Cuy'val Dar Members were now technically part of the Rebellion. Taking Advantage of An Old Friend Canderous Took advantage of his Connection to Grand Admiral Thrawn and his Status as an Inquisitor, so that he could Have Hundreds, even Thousands of TIE Fighters, Interceptors, Aggressors, Hunters, Oppressors, Phantoms, Advanced, Defenders, and Bombers delivered to his Clan. He also arranged for Hundreds of Quasar-Class Carriers, Interdictor's, and Star Destroyers to be delivered to him. He Category:Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Mandalorian Hunters Category:Mandalorian Beast Hunters Category:Mandalorian Beast Tamers Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Clan Leaders Category:Clan Saxon Category:Clan Wren Category:Clan Kryze Category:Clan Vizsla Category:Clan Viszla Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Married Category:Martial Artists Category:Stormtroopers Category:Death Troopers Category:Death Watch Category:Death Watch Commanders Category:Death Watch Lieutenant's Category:Death Watch Commandos Category:Death Watch Rally Masters Category:ISB Category:Inquisitor's Category:Inquisitorus Category:Pilot's Category:Space Troopers Category:Aquatic Assualt Troopers Category:Volcano Troopers Category:Desert Troopers Category:Snow Troopers Category:Flame Troopers Category:Jump Troopers Category:Members of the Nite Owls Category:Mandalorian Super Commandos Category:Mandalorian Duelist's Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Bakuuni Martial Artists Category:Mandalorian Martial Artists Category:Swamp Troopers Category:TIE Pilots Category:Carida Academy Graduates Category:Corulag Academy Graduates Category:Raithal Academy Graduates Category:Yinchorr Academy Graduates Category:Grey-Force Users Category:Knights of the Grey Category:ISB Operatives Category:ISB Enforcement Divisons Category:ISB Internal Affairs Divison Category:ISB Investigation Divison Category:ISB Surveillance Divison Category:ISB Interrogation Divison Category:ISB Commanders Category:ISB Agents Category:ISB Commandos Category:ISB Colonels Category:ISB Captains Category:ISB Liasons Category:ISB Re-Education Divison Category:ISB Majors Category:ISB Officers Category:ISB Personell Category:ISB Investigators Category:ISB Instructors Category:Mandalorian Death Commandos Category:Mandalorian Death Commandos Leaders Category:Mandalorian Death Commandos Officers Category:X-Wing Pilots Category:Y-Wing Pilots Category:V-Wing Pilots Category:U-Wing Pilots Category:B-Wing Pilots Category:E-Wing Pilots Category:TIE Defender Pilots Category:Storm Commandos Category:TIE Hunter Pilots Category:TIE Agressor Pilots Category:TIE Oppressor Sentinels Category:TIE Sentinel Pilots Category:TIE Phantom Pilots